The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic copying machine of a magnification/reduction-controllable type for displaying the size of a copy and a sheet of copy paper.
Conventionally, some types of electrophotographic copying machines are of a magnification/reduction-controllable type in which the times of magnifying or reducing a copy document can be selected. To operate such a type of copying machine, the operator must know the size of a copy. For those not familiar with this type of copying machine, therefore, it is desired to provide an improved copying machine of a magnification/reduction-controllable type for showing the size of the copy.